Vanilla Musk
by Mrs. B
Summary: A short and sweet story, full of fluff, and dedicated to my bud Cait. Enjoy! =)


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! So please, please do not sue me! I have nothing to give you anyway. unless o' course you want my cat. and posters. but that's about it!  
  
Author's note: I got extremely bored. and I was reading some fluffy stuff, so I thought, 'hey, what the heck.' Why not write some of my own?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They entered the room together, not paying attention to anyone. They had next to no contact, physically at least, besides their joined fingers. They spoke nothing to one another, but mutually agreed to go sit on the couch. She sat with her head leaning against the crevice of his neck, listening to him breathing in softly, to the steady rhythm of his heart, beating ever-so slowly, but still emitting the gentle hum that could still put her asleep. And he sat, breathing in the subtle scent of vanilla musk that was her trademark. He loved that about her: the fact that she had always worn that, and now, anytime he smelled something that even resembled vanilla, it reminded him of her.  
  
The rest of the room just watched the couple sat contently next to one another, completely oblivious to anyone but themselves. Angelina and Fred just smiled at one another, knowing exactly how the other two felt, before heading up to their beds. Alicia just smiled sweetly, dreaming of her beloved, and followed Angelina. All around them kids were playing Exploding Snap, and wizard chess, and making large amounts of noise. Amazingly, though, this boy and girl seemed to ignore it entirely, and took comfort in one another's presence.  
  
It hadn't been like this in the beginning. They'd always been smitten, that was painfully obvious, but had never had the stamina to say what they really felt. When he would pull pranks on her, or she would let loose some smart remark, they would never say how much they wanted the other, just to kiss the other one and tell them they never meant it. But they put up walls whenever someone would point up the truth. They would deny it with every ounce of their being, coming up with the strangest reasons for their list of why they couldn't possibly like that person.  
  
And yet here they were, one year later, blissfully happy. They looked back on what had brought them together, Quidditch, their mutual respect for one another, friendship, understanding, curiosity, wondering if it would be fun to try, and what they had found was so much more than they had expected. Possibly more than anyone had expected. They had become closer and closer each day, and when it seemed they had found their limit, they would exceed it, surprising each and every person who knew them. By now they had even begun finishing each other's thoughts. Those who knew them loved to see them together, and those who did not have the privilege were either extremely jealous, or overcome with a feeling that they had to meet these two wonderfully unique, yet utterly incredible souls.  
  
He slowly looked down at her, watching the light flicker on her face, her brunette hair slowly falling over her eyes, which were closed. He smiled softly, amazed at how he could be so lucky as to have such a special person in his life, before gently lifting her into his arms, and carrying her to her dorm.  
  
Her roommates were already sleeping soundly, soft snores being heard every few minutes. He held her against him tightly as he pulled down the sheets of her bed for her, and laid her in it gently. He pulled the covers up to her, and while doing so she rolled onto her side, eyes fluttering open ever- so slightly. He squatted so that he was eye level with his girlfriend, before tenderly moving a tendril of her beautiful hair out of her face. She looked at him softly, just enough to etch his face into her memory forever, before smiling softly.  
  
"I love you." She spoke the words quietly, barely audible, but he knew what she had said.  
  
"I love you too Katie-cakes." George placed his lips lightly on her forehead, smiling at his angel and leaving her to her awaited slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I know its really REALLY short, but you can deal, right? Just don't flame me! lol Please! j/k But please review. Its in the corner. right there, yeah, it's the little button that says "Submit Review". YAY! Chocolate frog for you! And your Wizarding Card is. Cornelius Fudge. =/ Joy- I know. I already have like ten of him. they really need some new ones, ya know? =) 


End file.
